


op, i don't believe that you aren't a psychic

by SweetDreamsPanda



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Discussion, Domestic Fluff, Fan Discussion, Fluff, Forum Discussion Fic, M/M, Multi, Some Humor, Some Narration, Some Plot, this is hard to tag lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDreamsPanda/pseuds/SweetDreamsPanda
Summary: When a random post about manifesting interactions between four handsome 96 liners in different industries turns out to be... true?!?!A 96 AU fic written in forum discussion form
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~~ decided to try a new layout(?) for a 96line fanfic. Yes I know I’m digging more pits for myself but I don’t care *crosses arms*
> 
> It’s like a forum discussion going on within the fan community, and there will be narration in between. I think you’ll get the hang of it. Give me feedback though please, I have basically not seen this type of fic anywhere within the community so I want to know what people think
> 
> Have fun reading, and reminder that this is to not be taken very seriously at all, pure entertainment :). Read with a very light heart :)

### Section: CP/Shipping Forums

#### [Title] There’s gotta be someone who has the same interests as I do right???

I know that this is a very, very, very far stretch but… Imma try anyway lol. Pretty desperate here. Getting to the point, does anyone know all four of the following people: Wen Junhui, Kwon Soonyoung, Jeon Wonwoo, Lee Jihoon???

Does anyone think that…they know each other lol? Are there any interactions? As I said, it’s very far fetched. I will delete this soon. 

**Comment 1:**

Um. Wen Junhui is that really famous young actor, right? Kwon Soonyoung and Lee Jihoon are dancers and producers, respectively. Jeon Wonwoo… the gamer?

**Comment 2 (OP):**

Yes!

**Comment 3:**

Uh. Is this a joke? Why is this in the shipping forum?

**Comment 4:**

Hmm. I would get Hoshi and Woozi, but… is OP going for a foursome?

**Comment 5 (OP):**

I guess… not exactly foursome, but they just seem very fitting for each other, right?

**Comment 6:**

Well, whatever OP, I’ll respect your likes

**Comment 7:**

What is wrong with fangirls these days

**Comment 8:**

OP, you are absolutely horrid

**Comment 9 (OP):**

What? I’m not hurting anybody, and I’m not delusional. Just merely providing entertainment for myself. Just politely asking. 

**Comment 10:**

Well, there is the Soonhoon/Howoo forum. OP you can go there… the other two I don’t know

**Comment 11:**

Wen Junhui <3

**Comment 12:**

Junhui and Wonwoo actually do have a forum! It’s called Wonhui, formed after one time Junhui went on a gaming broadcast and Wonwoo was the professional gamer they brought in. 

**Comment 13 (OP):**

The individual ship forums are great, but there are literally no interactions between the four of them?

**Comment 14:**

Not sure what OP you were expecting, but they are from different professions and backgrounds, I don’t think that they would have any interactions, sorry. 

**Comment 15:**

Wait! Junhui and Soonyoung did have a few interactions, this one variety show… [link] but they were in different groups and thus nearly no interactions… 

**Comment 16:**

Wowowow what is this thread! OP! You like the same four people as I do ahhhh I’ve found my kind!!

**Comment 17 (OP):**

Ayy wanna be moots?

**Comment 18:**

Yes please! Ah they are all so good looking and so talented, I stan talented people :)

**Comment 19:**

Hmm, interesting pairing/foursome, OP how did you come up with this???

**Comment 20 (OP):**

Well, it just hit me that they are all good looking, talented, and 96 liners… 

Not really much of a reason lol

**Comment 21:**

Hoshi(Soonyoung) and Woozi(Jihoon) have worked on the same projects before… the others I have no idea where you would even start shipping them lol

**Comment 22:**

Well who doesn’t want good looking men to be together? /j

**Comment 23:**

I’d say you’re taking it over the top

**Comment 24 (OP):**

Wait… We’re just having a friendly discussion lol… no need to overreact

**Comment 25:**

Wat’s this?

**Comment 26:**

What do you think it is

**Comment 27:**

A random discussion

**Comment 28:**

Another confused person here lol. I only know Jeon Wonwoo. Anyone care to explain the others??

**Comment 29:**

Same here, I only know Woozi... 

**Comment 30:**

Wen Junhui: One of the youngest actors in the industry ever, to be nominated for and receive the Golden Actor award due to his role in the movie IP Man. He later became the male lead for many different hit dramas like _My Catlike Boyfriend, Under The Sky, Seventeen Ateen 9teen,_ and _Being Fearless, Understanding Fear._ He has been nominated as the one of the most handsome faces in the world, and actually collaborates as a model with world renowned fashion designer Xu Minghao! Junhui is the catlike boyfriend everybody needs, check him out, you won’t regret it!

  
  


**Comment 31:**

Kwon Soonyoung: One of the best dancers of the current generation. Sure, he might have started out as an idol, but after contracts expiring and going solo, he has truly become an artist. He specializes in all types of dance, and also choreographs all of his dances. He has also worked with world famous dance groups and teams, and he is able to hold a solo dancing recital in a stadium, the first of its kind, with all seats sold out. Stan Hoshi for better skin, stan Hoshi to experience the best stages, stan Hoshi for a good year

**Comment 32:**

Jeon Wonwoo: One of the best players on the esports scene right now, both a team and a solo asset. He is the youngest to make it to the solo worlds for the game Crown Impact, and often appears in variety shows, bringing the public eye to games. He is just a joy and treasure in the esports community… (sorry this is quite short, but basically his technical skill for games is great and everybody loves him)

**Comment 33:**

Lee Jihoon: The youngest producer to have more than 100 songs credited under him with the Music Association. He has worked with famous singers Boo Seungkwan and DK, as well as rapper Vernon. And his songs are all hits. Not many people in the idol industry pay him much attention because they are more focused on the artists, but if you named some hit songs right now half of them would be his. Woozi is his producer name, and he is the cutest smol boy. Stan producers!

**Comment 34:**

Lmao OP, I’m sorry, but after reading over the introductions, I really think that this is far fetched

Sorry

**Comment 35 (OP):**

Lol it’s fine, I just wanted to see how many people knew these four people together… 

**Comment 36:**

Well then OP you shouldn’t have done it in the shipping forums lol

**Comment 37(OP):**

Oh well, guess I’ll just have to give up on this one for now

**Comment 38:**

Hugs for OP

**Comment 39:**

Well, OP you are always welcome to join the forums for Wonhui and Soonhoon! I am active in both of these forums so we’re not that far off either

**Comment 40 (OP):**

Thank you for the kind words…

**Comment 41(OP):**

My hopes for my OTP has disappeared lol

**Comment 42:**

Well, it’s late lol

**Comment 43(OP):**

Right, I’m done with this for today… good night everybody who came to check out this thread!!

*

Somewhere very, very far away, Mr. Netizen aka Wen Junhui sneezed. 

Junhui: ? Did someone turn on the aircon? Did someone curse me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Slight disclaimer that all dramas and games I mention will essentially be made up lol. 
> 
> <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still very lighthearted, for entertainment purposes only. Not trying to be realistic with what exactly I'm portraying, either. Have fun ;D

#### [Title] There’s gotta be someone who has the same interests as I do right???

_[View older Comments]_

**Comment 44:**

Wait did you guys see this

**Comment 45:**

What?

**Comment 46:**

[junhoon.jpg]

Junhui and Jihoon followed each other on soc med!

**Comment 47:**

Junhoon?

**Comment 48:**

I mean what else would I name their pairing?

**Comment 49 (OP):**

Hello what did I miss

**Comment 50(OP):**

Omg the junhoon ship has sailed!!

**Comment 51:**

Is there a Junhoon forum? Why did they suddenly just follow each other?

**Comment 52:**

Possibly a collaboration??

**Comment 53(OP):**

Yes please collaborate!!

**Comment 54(OP)**

Can I slowly manifest this foursome into existence??

**Comment 55:**

I’ll manifest with you OP ;D

**Comment 56:**

There! Junhoon forum created!! Let's go crazy!!

**Comment 57:**

Holdup! Jihoon and Wonwoo just followed each other too.. 

**Comment 58(OP)**

Omg omg omg omg 

**Comment 59:**

I think it’s probably just for business reasons

**Comment 60:**

^Man you just killed the mood

**Comment 61:**

Wonwoo just followed Jihoon and Soonyoung back!!

**Comment 62:**

Junhui and Wonwoo were following each other before right?

**Comment 63:**

Yes to that question, and omg omg omg omg more Soonyoung just followed Wonwoo and Junhui…

**Comment 64 (OP):**

I’m an old man, I thought this day would never come /s

**Comment 65:**

LMAO OP did you actually manifest this into existence???

**Comment 66(OP):**

Be crazy if I did right??

**Comment 67:**

Man, all four circles are going crazy right now

**Comment 68:**

Hhaha why fight fanwars when you can have all four

**Comment 69:**

Lowly peasants /j

**Comment 70 (OP):**

Yes exactly… why fight when you can have all four

**Comment 71:**

Well I’m going to go to bed, this has been quite the show lol…

*

Junhui hadn’t wanted to take the variety gig, but his manager was insistent. 

“Junhui, you’ve been working yourself to death on drama and movie sets, just take a break and go on a variety show!”

“But I dislike interacting with other people, and plus, I’m not funny...”

Junhui was engrossed within the book, the basis for a movie script, but when his manager insisted, he looked up from his book, and pouted at said manager, Yoon Jeonghan. 

“Junhui, you need to get out of your comfort zone once in a while…” Jeonghan sighed. 

“Well, what’s the variety show then?” Junhui exhaled slowly through his nose, placed his bookmark in the book, and threw it aside.

Jeonghan smiled faintly. “An observational one,” he stated. “I think the producers said something like getting 96 liners into a cottage and observing how you guys interact and stuff…”

“So I’m the one being shut into the cottage?” Junhui stretched. 

“Obviously, what did you think, Junnie?”

“Okay fine, that was a stupid question. Who else is being shut in the dungeon with me?”

“Well, you need to agree first before I tell you…”

Junhui puffed up his cheeks before sighing. “I don’t really have much of a choice, do I?”

“No, you don’t,” Jeonghan agreed, a slightly devilish smile on his face.  
  


Junhui, upon seeing that face, could only agree to go on the variety show. 

*

“Ya, Seungcheol, Junnie agreed,” Jeonghan half yelled into the phone. 

“Good, and the others have agreed as well,” Seungcheol replied. PR team will have you all sign the contracts shortly and tell you what to do… 

*

Honestly, Soonyoung just wanted to finish a dance, for crying out loud’s sake. 

But variety shouldn’t be that bad, right?

Still, he has to grumble about it a little. 

*

Wonwoo sighed and motioned to the manager, “Well then I need to take all of my gaming equipment, don’t I? Come on, help me with this…”

The club manager: ???

*

Jihoon had cursed. 

*

But in the end, the four had grudgingly all signed on. 

*

Seungcheol smiled. 

*

#### [Title] There’s gotta be someone who has the same interests as I do right???

_[View older Comments]_

**Comment 72:**

Wtf OP are you a psychic?

[link]

These four are going on a variety show together

**Comment 73(OP):**

No I never saw this coming I swear

**Comment 74(OP)**

But my ship has sailed

**Comment 75:**

Well, the variety seems to be spearheaded by the producer of “Rap Star, I Am”, Seungcheol PD

**Comment 76:**

Oh I loved that show and it was very friendly to people not exactly in the rap community

**Comment 77:**

Yep, in Seungcheol PD we trust

**Comment 78(OP)**

It’s an observational one! And they are going to live together omg omg omg

**Comment 79:**

I’m damn near incoherent right now

**Comment 80:**

OP are you seriously not a witch?

**Comment 81(OP):**

I swear on my life!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA my ship has sailed!

**Comment 82:**

Maybe we should invest in a 96 line forum right now lol

**Comment 83:**

We should!! And with the variety show it will get bigger!!!

**Comment 84(OP):**

I’ll go do it right now, brb!!

**Comment 85(OP):**

Here! HuiSoonWonHoon forum [link]

  
  


### HuiSoonWonHoon forum

#### [Introductory Thread]

#### 

Welcome to the HuiSoonWonHoon forum! Here are the bios of our four cuties:

Wen Junhui [link]

Kwon Soonyoung (Hoshi) [link]

Jeon Wonwoo [link]

Lee Jihoon(Woozi) [link]

Here are the rules of this forum:

  1. No bashing any of our four cuties
  2. No bashing other participants of the forum, respect other people
  3. Keep all conversation civil, controversial topics are allowed but it has to be polite!!
  4. No delusional actions, all shipping is for entertainment purposes only.
  5. Have fun!



#### [Screaming thread]

**Comment 1:**

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh

**Comment 2:**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Comment 3:**

Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Comment 4:**

Omg omg omg omg 

**Comment 5:**

What a forum I stumbled into! I couldn’t believe it when this showed up in my recommended tabs! Is everyone excited for the variety showwwwwwww??!!!

**Comment 6:**

Heckkkkkkkkkkkk yeaaaaaaaaaaaa!!

**Comment 7:**

Omg omg omg I’ve found my sisterhood! Never thought that this would come trueeeeeeeee!!!

  
  


#### [Conversation thread]

**Comment 1:**

Hello! This is the thread to converse with others in this forum for love of our four cuties, or anything under the sun!

**Comment 2:**

Heyo, much love sisters!

**Comment 3:**

<3

**Comment 4:**

The show is due to start filming two days from now and will air approximately four weeks from now!

[details.jpg]

**Comment 5:**

Man it’s gonna be a long four weeks!!!

**Comment 6:**

Can’t wait!

**Comment 7:**

I’m so hyped!

**Comment 8:**

Lmao I love this energy!!

*

_The next day…_

#### [Conversation thread]

_[View older comments]_

**Comment 9:**

The announcement photosssssssssssss

I’m drooling helpppppppp

**Comment 10:**

Uhm send help too I’ve fallen on my face and I can’t get up

**Comment 11:**

Well let’s buckle up cuz we’re in for a long ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thanks for reading!
> 
> Let me know what you think of this format because I've seen this type of "forum discussion" format elsewhere, and only very rarely. Haven't ever seen it in this community, so tell me all opinions (respectfully pls tho <3)
> 
> This will probably be quite a short fic (although I might just go overboard...)
> 
> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://sweetpandacarat.tumblr.com/) and thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect to update so quick but enjoy :) Reminder that this is for entertainment purposes only.

_The day filming was due to start_

Soonyoung was tired. He tried to squeeze in some final moments of practice before leaving the studio the night before. He was trying to get some sleep on the car on the way to the shooting place of the variety. 

As the car hit the speed bump, Soonyoung jolted out of his haze, and, unable to fall asleep again, he just turned his head to observe the scenery. 

As the car drove up, Soonyoung saw it. A cozy little cottage stood on the edge of a relatively secluded community, on the edge of a large lake. 

“We’re here,” the driver announced. 

“Thank you,” Soonyoung murmured, then grabbed his bag and hopped off the car as the assistant PD made her way over to him. 

“Mr. Hoshi,” the assistant PD acknowledged. “We need all of your personal items like wallets and personal phones,”

“Wha-?!” Soonyoung protested. However, after some haggling with the PD, Soonyoung realized that all protest was futile and, very begrudgingly, handed over the aforementioned items. 

Soonyoung dragged his bags and stepped in the front door of the newly renovated cottage. 

It wasn’t like anything Soonyoung had expected. 

It didn’t have any of the rustic feeling that Soonyoung had expected. It was a modern style, with soft lights, a wooden floor and other usual furniture. 

Soonyoung put his bag down, and mindful that he was probably on camera now, wandered around the ground floor of the place, trying to familiarize himself with the place he would be living in for the next couple weeks. 

*

Just the thought of having to interact with people he basically didn’t know, on camera, made Junhui’s stomach queasy. 

He was an actor, for crying out loud’s sake. He knows how to put up a facade on camera, to act naturally as another person, but to be himself? Awkward as hell. 

Still, he took a deep breath, gave himself a few fist pumps, and put on his usual warm smile facade as he stepped out to meet the assistant PD, who, again, requested that Junhui drop off all of his personal items like wallet and phone. 

*

Wonwoo was half regretting his decision to bring most of his gaming equipment along with him, since they took up two decent sized suitcases, but the real problem was, the suitcases were heavy. 

The cottage was on a raised ground, which meant… stairs. 

* 

Jihoon had just escaped through the meeting with the assistant PD with his phone because of his insistence that he had a project due, soon, which required his phone. The PD had finally agreed to allow Jihoon to take his phone with him, but she still confiscated his wallet. 

As he collected his belongings from the van and started up the pathway to the house, he saw the tall guy (Wonwoo?) finish lugging two suitcases of stuff up the final flight of stairs. 

*

_Four Weeks Later..._

### HuiSoonWonHoon forum

### 

#### [Live thread: Episode 1]

**Comment 1:**

Premier of the ep let’s goo

**Comment 2:**

Everyone got snacks?

**Comment 3:**

I mean there’s only around 10 of us regulars but yea

**Comment 4:**

Dug in with snacks in hand, ready to go!

**Comment 5:**

Hahaha lol this is quite fun

**Comment 6:**

It’s startingggggg

**Comment 7:**

I love Seungcheol PD and his team’s style of editing 

**Comment 8:**

I agree, very wholesome

**Comment 9:**

Ahhh the place is so prettyyyy 

**Comment 10:**

A little cottage near a lakeeeeee

**Comment 11:**

Looks like a fairy tale guysssssss

**Comment 12:**

I’m sobbing…

**Comment 13:**

Meee tooooooooooo

**Comment 14:**

First glimpse!!!

**Comment 15:**

Soonyounggggggg

**Comment 16:**

10:10!!!

**Comment 17:**

HOSHIII horanghaeeeeeeeee!

**Comment 18:**

He’s such a child that close upppppppppppppp of his smile

**Comment 19:**

Guys I’m so sooooooofffftttttt

**Comment 20:**

Only Hoshi could figure out how to kill the lights in the decently high tech kitchen without knowing!!!

**Comment 21:**

Hnnn keep Hoshi away from technology!!!

**Comment 22:**

Ahhh Junnnieeeee!!

**Comment 23:**

This is my first real observation of Wen Junhui but why is the man’s shoulders so broad yet his waist is so thin?????

**Comment 24:**

Model’s physiqueeee

**Comment 25:**

Ah Junnie’s suitcase is so cute!!

**Comment 26:**

I know help me the cat stickers all over the thing!!!!

**Comment 27:**

Guys I’m near incoherent right now!!!

**Comment 28:**

Wonder how they interact!!!

**Comment 29:**

That peek inside the door is so catlike!

**Comment 30:**

Ikr it’s like my cat personified!

**Comment 31:**

Lol they're both soooo awkwarddddddddd

**Comment 32:**

Awkwardly cute thoooooo

**Comment 33:**

Guys help I’m just dying…

**Comment 34:**

Dying of cuteness… That handddshakeeeee

**Comment 35:**

I love this!

**Comment 36:**

Ah Wonwoo looks so buffff

**Comment 37:**

Those suitcases tho!!

**Comment 38:**

Did he pack weights in his suitcase or something, why is it so heavy?

**Comment 39:**

I kinda feel bad but I kinda want to laugh

**Comment 40:**

^Are you a sadist O_O

**Comment 41:**

Well he made it without too much a trouble lol

**Comment 42:**

Oh Jihoon caught up to him lol

**Comment 43:**

Is it just me or is Wonwoo surprised at Jihoon’s height

**Comment 44:**

Let’s not talk about Jihoon’s height okay

**Comment 45:**

Oh alright sorry!

**Comment 46:**

Np, let’s just focus lol

**Comment 47:**

Oh wow suitcases galore

**Comment 48:**

This is the most awkward four way handshaking lol

**Comment 49:**

Soonyoung and Jihoon lol

**Comment 50:**

Lol Jihoon’s look of obvious fake disgust

**Comment 51:**

Are these four all introverts or something

**Comment 52:**

No one is starting conversation lol

**Comment 53:**

Well the editing team has so much sense lol

**Comment 54:**

The crows ahahahah

**Comment 55:**

Guys I can’t believe that Junnie’s the one starting the conversation lol 

**Comment 56:** **  
**He’s the oldest, after all

**Comment 57:**

By five days

**Comment 58:**

Ah this is so awkwardly cute I love it

**Comment 59:**

Damn they cut it there lol

**Comment 60:**

Aw pooooooooo ad breakkkkkkkkk

**Comment 61:**

Well gonna go to the bathroom real quick brb!

**Comment 62:**

Oh the actual observation part lol

**Comment 63:**

Was that introduction part just like a teaser lol

**Comment 64:**

Seungcheol PD why are you like this lol

**Comment 65:**

OHhhhhhhhh Seungkwannnnnnnnn is one of the hosts of the observational parts

**Comment 66:**

And DK too lol

**Comment 67:**

Seungkwan and DK are so chaotic lollllll

**Comment 68:**

Seungkwan’s sung theme songs for a lot of Junnie’s movies, iirc

**Comment 69:**

Yeah but it’s not an actual collab, I’m excited

**Comment 70:**

Seungkwan has mentioned many times that he loves Junnie’s acting

**Comment 71:**

But if Soonyoung, DK and Seungkwan are there they will literally do all the talking lolllll

**Comment 72:**

Wait you’re right omg the rest are introverts

**Comment 73:**

If Wonwoo, Jihoon and Junhui get in a sentence or two between those three chaotic heads I’ll be impressed

**Comment 74:**

Hmm I’ve heard that this was filmed a few days after they finished living together lol, but they still look slightly awkward?

**Comment 75:**

Personally I think it shows, the four of them are definitely a lot more relaxed than they were in that introduction clip

**Comment 76:**

Pfft of course Seungkwan and Seokmin immediately go about making fun of all Hoshi’s uncanny ability to destroy technology lol

**Comment 77:**

Soonyoung, Seokmin and Seungkwan are literally having a shouting fight here lol

**Comment 78:**

Bahahahaha Seungcheol PD I love your editors

**Comment 79:**

Ikr that cut was and the picture the editors put over Junhui, Jihoon and Wonwoo was pricelessssss

**Comment 80:**

Those three:

Junhui: Who am I 

Wonwoo: Where am I 

Jihoon: What am I doing here

All: Where’s my popcorn?

Ahahahaha I’m choking from lack of oxygen why Seungcheol PD

**Comment 81:**

I have an idea, we should come up with a trio name for Hoshi, Seungkwan and DK

**Comment 82:**

True they are SOOO chaotic

**Comment 83:**

BOOSEOKSOON?

**Comment 84:**

THAT’S PERFECT!

**Comment 85:**

Oh they’ve finally started going back to the actual topic on hand lol

**Comment 86:**

BooSeokSoon aside, they all have decent chemistry lol

**Comment 87:**

Lol I love how Seungkwan just goes over to see if Wonwoo’s bicep strength is real

**Comment 88:**

LOL ikr

**Comment 89:**

Jokes aside, Seungkwan and Seokmin really know when to start and stop the jokes lol

**Comment 90:**

Rip longer ad break this time

**Comment 91:**

It’s late for me lol Imma catch the rest later

**Comment 92:**

Gn! 

**Comment 93:**

Nah who needs sleep lol /j

**Comment 94:**

The ad break is only five minutes yet it seems like five hours lol

**Comment 95:**

Forever~

**Comment 96:**

Lol an ad of a brand Junhui is the spokesperson for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of the new formatting! I looked at all of the feedback I got and tried to make the formatting consistent, including the first two chapters :)
> 
> Yes, Seungkwan and DK are the hosts for the "observational" part of this lol solely because I wanted some BooSeokSoon chaos. 
> 
> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://sweetpandacarat.tumblr.com/) and thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first episode of the variety show continues...  
> Have fun reading, and again, this is for entertainment purposes only!  
> <3

### HuiSoonWonHoon forum

#### Live Thread- Episode 1

_[View Older Comments]_

**Comment 97:**

And we’re backkkk

**Comment 98:**

Yesss 

**Comment 99:**

BooSeokSoon have finally calmed down enough for them to continue lol

**Comment 100:**

Montage of the tour of the house!

**Comment 101:**

It’s such a quaint little place!

**Comment 102:**

The back garden and view of the lake are incredible!

**Comment 103:**

There’s a cat!

**Comment 104:**

They got the 96 liners a cat?!

**Comment 105:**

That cat is like the luckiest cat in the entire world lol

**Comment 106:**

Oh so there are three upstairs rooms

**Comment 107:**

I wonder how the rooming arrangement went like

**Comment 108:**

That’s probably what we’re going to see lol

**Comment 109:**

This kitchen and dining table setup is so…. Familial like tho

**Comment 110:**

Living in this house would probably just exude warm comforting vibes

**Comment 111:**

This isn’t the most fancy place I’ve ever seen on a variety show but there’s a garden and everything, seems like a very comforting residence

**Comment 112:**

^Definitely 

**Comment 113:**

The living room is small but comfy looking too lol

**Comment 114:**

[Comment deleted]

**Comment 115:**

^No need to bash the production team, I’m sure they choose the venue for a reason

**Comment 116:**

Cut back to the boys

**Comment 117:**

Seungcheol PD and his editors must have like degrees in psychology or something

**Comment 118:**

True, they like know what the audiences want

**Comment 119:**

Self introductions are also so awkward lol

**Comment 120:**

Anyone have slight, just slight secondhand embarrassment lol

**Comment 121:**

Mee

**Comment 122:**

Me

**Comment 123:**

Me

**Comment 124:**

Feel like Jihoon will definitely be like the negotiator out of the four

**Comment 125:**

Jihoonie just mentioned rooming

**Comment 126:**

Hellloooooo sorry for joining late what did I miss?

**Comment 127:**

Not much, just the introduction of the MCs of the observational part, Boo Seungkwan and DK

**Comment 128:**

A montage clip of the house they will be staying in

**Comment 129:**

Thank you!

**Comment 130:**

They move together like a litter of kitties

**Comment 131:**

AWWWWWWW

**Comment 132:**

Them checking out the rooms upstairs is so cutteeeeeeeeee

**Comment 133:**

Soonyoung: I’m an introvert!

**Comment 134:**

Bahaha

**Comment 135:**

Honestly, Soonyoung is just a chaotic Gemini lol

**Comment 136:**

I think this living arrangement makes sense lol

**Comment 137:**

Yeah, Wonwoo and Jihoon seem to be like the types of people who would work until late night so they should have the single rooms

**Comment 138:**

If Soonyoung and Junhui are in the big room together that’s a lot of Gemini energy in one room lol

**Comment 139:**

^Youre not wrong

**Comment 140:**

It also works out because Soonyoung and Junhui, seems like, have the least stuff so they should be good on space when rooming together lol

**Comment 141:**

Idk why but I just get a nosebleed looking at them move suitcases up the stairs

**Comment 142:**

Same though, the lines on all of their arms…

**Comment 143:**

Oof Junhui seems to be struggling with that suitcase

**Comment 144:**

AHhhh I love that cute effects the editors added there

**Comment 145:**

Wait i thought Junhui was pretty strong tho?

**Comment 146:**

Well it was one of Wonwoo’s heavy suitcases tho

**Comment 147:**

Oh no wonder

**Comment 148:**  
Junhui’s on a diet ;-;

**Comment 149:**

I sincerely wonder how Junhui is able to go from being so buff for one movie to so thiin the next, it honestly can’t be good for him ;-;

**Comment 150:**

Yas Seungkwan interactions with Junhui

**Comment 151:**

Seungkwan’s so nice, cueing people when they haven’t talked at all

**Comment 152:**

Junhui’s new movie?!

**Comment 153:**

Huihuis we celebrate lol

**Comment 154:**

He’s going to head to the set right after filming this variety show? A hardworking man

**Comment 155:**

Lol you can definitely see the difference from the amount of products in the wo bathrooms lol

**Comment 156:**

Ikr Jihoon and Wonwoo’s bathroom: usual things, not a lot of stuff

**Comment 157:**

And then there’s Soonyoung and Junhui’s bathroom: so much stuff, skincare, etc

**Comment 158:**

But I mean they all look good either way… 

**Comment 159:**

This robotic voice lol

**Comment 160:**

Wait why is this robotic voice soo funny lol

**Comment 161:**

I knew something was going to happen when the PDs took their wallets lol

**Comment 162:**

They are on their own lol

**Comment 163:**

Teamwork games for that much money? Lol the things we do to live

**Comment 164:**

RIP 96line, we will remember you guys /j

**Comment 165:**

Oh wow Soonyoung brings up a good point, can any of them cook?

**Comment 166:**

Junhui can, I think!

**Comment 167:**

Yes, Junhui, Jihoon can make a couple dishes I think

**Comment 168:**

Rip Wonwoo, Jihoon and Soonyoung’s tongue tho, Junhui’s food is spicy

**Comment 169:**

Ah that’s a rippp

**Comment 170:**

Rip if there wasn’t food in the fridge already… 

**Comment 171:**

They wouldn’t have been able to have dinner lol

**Comment 172:**

Hoshi would quite literally die, the guy lives off of inhaling food

**Comment 173:**

Lol, I agree

**Comment 174:**

Wonwoo doing the dishes? Yes please

**Comment 175:**

I think these four would be fine living on their own, honestly

**Comment 176:**

Yes but teamwork is wonderful to see

**Comment 177:**

Oh the catttttttt

**Comment 178:**

Well of course Soonyoung would find the cat first because he’s not really useful in the kitchen lol

**Comment 179:**

Lol technically Hoshi is a tiger, and thus a relative of the housecat

**Comment 180:**

No, Hoshi hamster agenda /s

**Comment 181:**

Sdflaksfoawef Seungcheol PD do you want ot make me choke and die so that you can get my assets lol

**Comment 182:**

That caption tho!

**Comment 183:**

“Cat realizes that hamster is delusional and thus runs away” kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk what is this

**Comment 184:**

What Junhui’s making looks goooooooood

**Comment 185:**

Saliva please stay in my mouth lol

**Comment 186:**

Jihoon setting the table is chef’s kiss lol

**Comment 187:**

Lol look at the tasks they are doing, kinda describes them pretty well I think

**Comment 188:**

Soonyoung is trying to catch the cat, chaotic!

**Comment 189:**

Junhui’s like a good caretaker lol

**Comment 190:**

Jihoon is like a very sensitive and detail oriented person

**Comment 191:**

Wonwoo is just a free soul lol

**Comment 192:**

Wonwoo watering the plants is quite the odd image… but I like it lol

**Comment 193:**

Aw it’s a shame that the ep ended there

**Comment 194:**

Dang it we didn’t even get to see them eat their first meal together

**Comment 195:**

This week is going to be loooooong

**Comment 196:**

Oh but the ep is on the hot search forum now!!

**Comment 197:**

Wow everyone let’s go comment some on the hot search forum so that we can bring some people into this forum

*

### Hot Search Forum

#### [Hot Search thread: 96 Variety Show]

_[View older comments]_

**Comment 222:**

Everybody who is fighting, stop fighting!

**Comment 223:**

What’s the point of fighting when you can have fun with all four? 

**Comment 224:**

Plug for the HuiSoonWonHoon forum! [link]

**Comment 225:**

Come on, all four of the participants have already commented on each other’s announcement posts and honestly they seem to be very friendly with each other, what’s the fighting for?

  
  


*

### HuiSoonWonHoon forum

#### [Discussion Thread]

**Comment 114:**

OP of this forum, comeee outtttttttt

**Comment 115 (forum leader):**

Uhh?

**Comment 116:**

You are a genius and I love you and how did you know that I would need these four in my life?

**Comment 117 (forum leader):**

Uhhhhh thank you for the compliments, but I honestly didn’t think that it would be this big lol

**Comment 118 (forum leader):**

It was just my desperation lol

**Comment 119:**

You must be a genius psychic lollll

**Comment 120 (forum leader):**

Funny, you aren’t the only one who has said that lol

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I don't know if I'll be updating any work soon sooo...
> 
> Happy early birthday and Valentine's Day, carats!
> 
> Let me know how well I'm writing this... it's not straightforward narration so I'm a little iffy but I still hope that you guys can feel the sweetness and chemistry of 96line!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY CARATS DAY  
> HAPPY VALENTINES DAY  
> And go check out Jun's 'Silent Boarding Gate'!

### HuiSoonWonHoon forum

#### [Comment Thread] THIS GEM OF AN INTERVIEW!!

**Comment 1:**

Yesss, it’s basically only been one episode and these four are all over the internettttt

**Comment 2:**

And the interview is really funny!

**Comment 3:**

No spoilers please!!

**Comment 4:**

Okay let’s have some random comments so that people clicking into the thread don’t get spoiled stuff

**Comment 5:**

And then we can discuss underneath

**Comment 6:**

I think we have to reach 10 comments for people to scroll down?

**Comment 7:**

Plug for Wen Junhui!

**Comment 8:**

Plug for Hoshi Kwon Soonyoung!

**Comment 9:**

Plug for Jeon Wonwoo, best midfielder!

**Comment 10:**

Plug for Lee Woozi, genius composer!!

**Comment 11:**

Well that certainly works! Sisters! Thoughts on the interview!

**Comment 12:**

It was so sweet omfg

**Comment 13:**

I know right first of all the fact that all four of them are basically squished on the sofa-

**Comment 14:**

Only those four can do it, they are ridiculously skinny

**Comment 15:**

Their smiles at each other I’m way too softttttt

**Comment 16:**

The questions are actually good questions!

**Comment 17:**

"Name something you learned about each other from this experience" - this question had the best answers

**Comment 18:**

They all just compliment each other so well

**Comment 19:**

Uh oh this interview is just going to suck me into the pit more

**Comment 20:**

"Would you want to interact more in the future?"

**Comment 21:**

All four of them: Absolutely yes of course why not 

**Comment 22:**

But with Junhui going into his movie set and Wonwoo’s gaming season starting, we’re probably not going to get much interactions :(

**Comment 23:**

Hey, it’s all right, we still have like 9 episodes of them living in the same space :-)

**Comment 24:**

You’re right~ We should look on the bright side of things

**Comment 25:**

Lol this question "Do any of you guys have some secrets about each other"

**Comment 26:**

The friendship is all a ploy, it’s exposing time lol

**Comment 27:**

Kkkkk these four are just like… little chickens

**Comment 28:**

^That is a great metaphor

**Comment 29:**

But as expected, nothing really out of the norm

**Comment 30:**

Eh, I need to see more of them living together more

**Comment 31:**

Well, ep is tomorrow!!

**Comment 32:**

Right! I can survive one more day, and then be happy when I come home since I get to see these four

**Comment 33:**

See everyone tomorrow in the live thread!!

  
  


#### [Live Thread: Ep 2]

**Comment 1:**

Let’s go, it’s been a long week, I needed thisssss

**Comment 2:**

How’s everyone doing?

**Comment 3:**

Well I’m doing fine now, since I get to watch these four and their shenanigans

**Comment 4:**

And it’s starttingggggg

**Comment 5:**

I really like Seungcheol PD and all but sometimes I wish he wasn’t so popular and didn’t have so many sponsors so that we could just get on with it… 

**Comment 6:**

Winner winner chicken dinner…

**Comment 7:**

^I swear youre not human lol

**Comment 8:**

Lol but this is so wholesome tho

**Comment 9:**

Ikr using coke for cheers lol

**Comment 10:**

These 96ers are fanatic about their soda

**Comment 11:**

“To new friends” helpppppppp I’m soft

**Comment 12:**

Oh robotic voice is back on again

**Comment 13:**

LOL what is this mission

**Comment 14:**

Lol they basically have to do it, they have no resources lol

**Comment 15:**

I honestly think that the eating part isn’t hard, but for these four to clean up the kitchen and wash the dishes?

**Comment 16:**

Honestly, me too, they are too chaotic XD

**Comment 17:**

Montage of eating lol

**Comment 18:**

For some reason this montage makes me super hungry

**Comment 19:**

Ha, I knew that there would be footage to make me hungry, so I’m prepared lol

**Comment 20:**

Chocolate brownies and banana muffins are my snack today

**Comment 21:**

^You are totally trying to make me jealous

**Comment 22:**

Well, they are done eating now, so it’s now time for the clean up part

**Comment 23:**

Anyone wanna bet that Soonyoung breaks a dish in his chaoticness or something?

**Comment 24:**

Ooo me, I will use my tiger pillow to bet, if Soonyoung doesn’t break a dish, I’ll throw it away lol

**Comment 25:**

Wow you are brave lol

**Comment 26:**

Jihoon and Wonwoo and those rubber gloves LOL

**Comment 27:**

Those rubber gloves have CAT PAWS on them!!

**Comment 28:**

LOL they are really cat line

**Comment 29:**

I honestly think that Seungcheol PD kidnapped a litter of kittens with a hamster somehow inside lol

**Comment 30:**

Yes HOSHI HAMZZI agenda lol

**Comment 31:**

LOL

**Comment 32:**

And

**Comment 33:**

RIP saucer, 2021-2021

**Comment 34:**

Rip that piece of dishware

**Comment 35:**

Yay I get to keep my tiger pillow now

**Comment 36:**

Wait a minute

**Comment 37:**

Wonwoo wait no you dummy

**Comment 38:**

Why would you PICK UP THE SHARDS WITH YOUR HANDS?

**Comment 39:**

Geez, is there not a broom and dustpan in the house

**Comment 40:**

Oh, praise Junhui for finding it

**Comment 41:**

That was literally a hazard

**Comment 42:**

*Sighs*

**Comment 43:**

Our 96 kittens and hamster… they are so cute, yet I worry for them lol

**Comment 44:**

Oh wow

**Comment 45:**

Oh wow *Vernon voice*

**Comment 46:**

Oh wow they actually finished the mission lol

**Comment 47:**

All of that chaos for some money for lunch tomorrow lol

**Comment 48:**

Lol 

**Comment 49:**

#What_we_do_to_live

**Comment 50:**

This robotic voice, although somewhat funny, is only going to give me PTSD, I think

**Comment 51:**

On the other hand, I love it

**Comment 52:**

That robot is like my mom lol

**Comment 53:**

It’s not like they can refuse lol, they need to eat

**Comment 54:**

OhH spicy

**Comment 55:**

So they basically have to expose themselves lol

**Comment 56:**

But it could also be serious right

**Comment 57:**

"Say one thing personal or secretive about yourself for money" yeah it could be both funny or serious 

**Comment 58:**

I’m really interested in thow the PD team came up with all of these interesting ideas

**Comment 59:**

They seem like a pack of elementary school kids tromping out of school for the first time

**Comment 60:**

LOL that imagery is so on point

**Comment 61:**

The lake is sooooooo pretty 

**Comment 62:**

Kudos to Seungcheol PD once again, honestly

**Comment 63:**

No I’m cryinggggggggg

**Comment 64:**

JUNHUI MY FEELS

**Comment 65:**

NO

**Comment 66:**

Junhui seriously hasn’t been home for three years??

**Comment 67:**

He’s so hardworking… please go home when you can Junhui

**Comment 68:**

I didn’t expect Junhui to start off so serious… 

**Comment 69:**

Soonyoung’s...well… I mean I suppose that is something to be concerned about… 

**Comment 70:**

And here Soonyoung is, just concerned that he is about to go bald lol

**Comment 71:**

But honestly Soonyoung should try to save his scalp and stop dying his hair so often lol

**Comment 72:**

But Soonyoung looks so good with dyed hair ;-; I like his silver hair

**Comment 73:**

But that’s technically not a secret… 

**Comment 74:**

Well I mean but him being nervous about potentially becoming bald is a secret… 

**Comment 75:**

Loophole lolol

**Comment 76:**

Is Wonwoo pondering what he’s going to say?

**Comment 77:**

So handsome either way lol

**Comment 78:**

Oof he’s been creamed at his game before??

**Comment 79:**

Well I mean I suppose there’s a time when people are newbies at everything…

**Comment 80:**

I suppose that is true…

**Comment 81:**

Jihoon is just… wow

**Comment 82:**

The man didn’t go out of his studio for two weeks before coming here?

**Comment 83:**

I fear for all of their livers sometimes

**Comment 84:**

I do too

**Comment 85:**

This has unexpectedly turned kinda serious

**Comment 86:**

Ikr, but this is so real though

**Comment 87:**

Man, as a 95 liner I’m older than them but I feel so terribly useless…

**Comment 88:**

We all have the points we are in life, but they are truly hardworking… 

**Comment 89:**

Essentially the end of the first day of their meeting lol

**Comment 90:**

AWWW Soonyoung’s pajamas

**Comment 91:**

Of course it would be a tiger lol

**Comment 92:**

I would think that Wonwoo and Jihoon are night owls while Junhui and Soonyoung are early birds

**Comment 93:**

^Oh that’s an interesting prediction… we’ll get to see if it’s right lol

**Comment 94:**

Oh but back to the hosts too

**Comment 95:**

BOOSEOKSOON I’ve missed them for a week lol

**Comment 96:**

What’s BOOSEOKSOON lol

**Comment 97:**

Oh, we came up with it in last week’s live chat, we were talking about how Seungkwan, Seokmin and Soonyoung are like chaotic triplets, so we call them together BooSeokSoon lol

**Comment 98:**

Oh nice nice

**Comment 99:**

It’s not only about watching these four human beings interact but it’s also talking about life in general, so heartwarming

**Comment 100:**

Seungcheol PD’s messages are always so heartwarming <3

**Comment 101:**

And I like how Wonwoo says that as long as youre living a happy and fulfilled life it’s okay to be an introvert and not face society as much

**Comment 102:**

Right, I’m a huge introvert irl, and I think that Seungcheol PD and Wonwoo did want to address this

**Comment 103:**

Aw dang it ad break… but this is the best ever variety show ever lol

**Comment 104:**

Yes it’s starting again… and right as I say that, these 4 men all have some form of morning bedheads don’t they hahaha

**Comment 105:**

I’m dying… them barefaced… 

**Comment 106:**

Jihoon just doesn’t get up does he lol

**Comment 107:**

Junhui making toast and Wonwoo microwaving the milk is one of the most domestic things I’ve ever seen

**Comment 108:**

Ikr, it’s so domestic… 

**Comment 109:**

There’s mail?! What would they have delivered to them lol

**Comment 110:**

Oh Soonyoung and the cat… 

**Comment 111:**

Didn’t the cat run away from Soonyoung last night lolol how the tables have turned… 

**Comment 112:**

Oh the diaries are soooooo cuteeeee and the producing group actually decorated them to allow them to be able to tell the difference… 

**Comment 113:**

Awwww, the PD group wants the boys to write down memories of the time here, that’s so sweet…

**Comment 114:**

Oh look Jihoon is finally up lol

**Comment 115:**

Off topic for the slightest second, but Jihoon is so pale

**Comment 116:**

That’s not off topic at all lol, dudes got better skin than me

**Comment 117:**

Them having breakfast silently is also so freakin wholesome

**Comment 118:**

They are like, so different yet so similarrrrr

**Comment 119:**

Yep, I agreeeeeeee

**Comment 110:**

Ooof Soonyoung, Junhui and Woozi going shopping while Wonwoo stays behind

**Comment 111:**

This shopping honestly will be chaotic

**Comment 112:**

This is such a well edited montage lol

**Comment 113:**

LMAO a second ago Woozi’s face when he saw how many different spicy flavoring things Junhui added lol

**Comment 114:**

LOL

**Comment 115:**

Such meme

**Comment 116:**

Trust Soonyoung to come up with a plan like that to get free candy from the supermarket lollllll

**Comment 117:**

Honestly, Soonyoung’s mental age can’t be more than 5

**Comment 118:**

Lol imagine having only 59 cents left after shopping for groceries…

**Comment 119:**

At least they won’t starve for the next few days

**Comment 120:**

Lmao those three loading the car is so chaotic…. 

**Comment 121:**

Yeah, Soonyoung places the things in without any regards for organization lol

**Comment 122:**

Dead

**Comment 123:**

Lmao they’re letting Soonyoung drive? That’s gonna go well

**Comment 124:**

Tiger has gotten too high with the music lol

**Comment 125:**

LOL

**Comment 126:**

I’m surprised they made it back in one piece lol

**Comment 127:**

WONWOO in a sleeveless shirt, all four of them carrying groceries???

**Comment 128:**

I’m not okay lolllll

**Comment 129:**

I love this type of silent nodding they’ve got going on now, and it’s only been a day of them living together 

**Comment 130:**

I know right

**Comment 131:**

These four are quite interesting in that aspect

**Comment 132:**

I think that they still have this polite thing though, they don’t want to make each other upset

**Comment 133:**

But if you look at the interview earlier, this was completely gone

**Comment 134:**

Guys, reminder that this is basically still the second episode lol

**Comment 135:**

True

**Comment 136:**

RAMEN best lunch lol

**Comment 137:**

Jihoon’s best noodles

**Comment 138:**

Right, as Seungkwan said, it’s really just starting to morph into a really comfortable environment 

**Comment 139:**

This has filled me with wholesome vibes

**Comment 140:**

It’s really interesting, this ep was obviously longer than the last one but there’s less comments on this thread, anyone have any thoughts

**Comment 141:**

Because we’re concentrating more on watching

**Comment 142:**

It’s extremely captivating, these four, so I just forget to engage in this thread lol

**Comment 143:**

Aww it ended… 

**Comment 144:**

It’s okay… we just need to wait a week

**Comment 145:**

It’s late for me sisters, Imma go!

**Comment 146:**

Have a good week, and lets keep on loving them <3

**Comment 147:**

<3 HuiSoonWonHoon

**Comment 148:**

<3 HuiSoonWonHoon, three cats and a hamster… 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly longer chapter today to celebrate Carat's b-day, Valentines, and whatever else you feel like celebrating today!
> 
> Let me know what you think and thank you for reading!  
> <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3

### HuiSoonWonHoon forum

#### [Discussion Thread]

_[View older comments]_

**Comment 313 (forum leader):**

I predict that there will be something along the lines of Wonwoo having to teach the other three how to game, or Jihoon will have to do something with music for the others to survive , or them like doing a group project of some sort in the variety show ep airing tomorrow since Seungcheol PD is sadistic

**Comment 314:**

LOL the flag is up again, let’s see if it comes true tomorrow

**Comment 315 (forum leader):**

No wait I was actually just kidding

**Comment 316:**

Too late, famous last words have already been said

  
  


*

  
  


#### [Live Thread: Ep Three]

#### 

**Comment 1:**

OH these four have had a content drought for a week, I NEEDED THIS SO MUCH

**Comment 2:**

Yesssss my happiness has returned, if only for a short amount of time

**Comment 3:**

I feel like this is honestly my saving grace of the week lol

**Comment 4:**

I’ve got actual popcorn for this episode lol

**Comment 5:**

Nice nice, I have banana muffins lol

**Comment 6:**

Aw man I need to get out of the thread, I actually can’t watch the ep live right now so I shouldn’t spoil it for myself

**Comment 7:**

Rip, I hope you catch it soon

**Comment 8:**

Yess sponsors over it’s startingggggg

**Comment 9:**

Man watching them put away dishes just gives me nose bleeds again lol

**Comment 10:**

It truly does lol

**Comment 11:**

Afternoon naps lol

**Comment 12:**

They are truly all cats, love sleeping sksksk

**Comment 13:**

Well I mean, everybody but Junhui

**Comment 14:**

My man just sleeps early and is so energetic for the whole day lol

**Comment 15:**

Youre telling me that Junhui actually spent an entire two hours just playing with a cat while the other three took naps

**Comment 16:**

Junhui must be the prince of cats, but unfortunately turned into human form lol

**Comment 17:**

True tho

**Comment 18:**

Oh look and now he’s actually communicating with said cat

**Comment 19:**

Cat prince confirmed lol

**Comment 20:**

My smile is so wide it could stretch off my face lol

**Comment 21:**

Yep my cheeks hurt lol

**Comment 22:**

And like setting down water and cat food for the cat and cutting up apples for the others… ugh this man

**Comment 23:**

Sksksk Soonyoung looks so handsome even if his eyes are virtually nonexistent lol

**Comment 24:**

LOL 10:10 eyes

**Comment 25:**

And like him stuffing his cheeks with an apple? Hamster for sure

**Comment 26:**

Oh for sure

**Comment 27:**

And… the cut took out a few hours… i’m assuming

**Comment 28:**

NOOO ;-; I need every second of content hereeeeeee whyyyyy Seungcheol PD what will you use to console meeeeeee hmph

**Comment 29:**

LOL but that is me though, there’s already not enough content and you cut a couple hours out ;-;

**Comment 30:**

OKAY I’M SAD TOO but after the cut THEM WORKING OUT IN THAT LITTLE CORNER THEY HAVE-

**Comment 31:**

OH MY Wonwoo’s arms…. Hoshi’s legs… 

**Comment 32:**

Junhui’s just casually peeling an orange while watching them like he isn’t affected by this at all-

**Comment 33:**

But for the record, Junhui himself is also just a handsome person, and oh oof I think he got slightly embarrassed and uncomfortable so he turned away

**Comment 34:**

Yeah, if it wasn’t for his next movie needing a meek looking figure, he’d probably be with them and I would just be losing my mind more lol

**Comment 35:**

Phew thank god that was over, I might have committed a sin if that went on for longer lolol

**Comment 36:**

LMAO

**Comment 37:**

Jihoon’s up lol

**Comment 38:**

Jihoon wasn’t kidding when he said he could sleep 18 hours a day lol

**Comment 39:**

Oh no robotic mom is back

**Comment 40:**

Uh oh I’m slightly concerned

**Comment 41:**

Robotic mom aslfqkjwef

**Comment 42:**

But I mean I’m not wrong lol

**Comment 43:**

Lol youre so right

**Comment 44:**

What now? A podcast show

**Comment 45:**

Wtf

**Comment 46:**

So they have to produce an episode for a podcast, by themselves?

**Comment 47:**

I mean they can talk about meaningful stuff though, it could be really useful

**Comment 48:**

Ngl it sounds interesting! I want to see how this develops

**Comment 49:**

But Junhui is absolutely right, only people with food in their stomachs can think lol

**Comment 50:**

LOL food is how I procrastinate

**Comment 51:**

Hnn i just got called out too

**Comment 52:**

Delegating tasks over dinner are we

**Comment 53:**

Lol just keep Hoshi away from technology is my tip

**Comment 54:**

Soonyoung: I feel very much called out, you know lol

**Comment 55:**

To Hoshi, you know that I am saying the truth

**Comment 56:**

Lol

**Comment 57:**

Jihoon makes little music intros and outros, Wonwoo edits, Junhui does most of the voicing but others can say things as well, and Hoshi thinks about positive things to say….

**Comment 58:**

That division of labor is nearly perfect

**Comment 59:**

Don’t podcasts, like, have a theme?

**Comment 60:**

True, I wonder how this is going to gooooooo

**Comment 61:**

Jihoonie working on the opening and ending music? Yessssssss

**Comment 62:**

Three other dorks brainstorming what to talk about

**Comment 63:**

Geez Junhui and Wonwoo have already written so much in the diaries that the PD team mailed to them

**Comment 64:**

*Inspiration* is a magical thing

**Comment 65:**

OH Junhui shooting his hand in the air is very like that cat paw meme!

**Comment 66:**

Junhui == cats

**Comments 67:**

Friendship! New friends! That’s a very good theme to make this podcast!

**Comment 68:**

Soonyoung nodding like the hyperactive person he is lol

**Comment 69:**

Wonwoo knocking on Jihoon’s door softly to tell him the themeeeeee idk why but the soft knocking just made my heart melt 

**Comment 70:**

Probably because they are still not the most comfortable and Wonwoo probably doesn’t want to disturb Jihoon’s concentration

**Comment 71:**

BUT JIHOON’S SOFT "ENTER"

**Comment 72:**

They are currently at like the "cutely" awkward stage lol

**Comment 73:**

Yes! Cutely awkward is exactly how I would describe it!

**Comment 74:**

Wonwoo actually slightly stammering?

**Comment 75:**

Jihoon’s smile thooooooo it can melt the coldest of hearts, like mine

**Comment 76:**

Kudos to Jihoon to actually trying to liven up and reassure Wonwoo that he won’t get eaten

**Comment 77:**

Lol our Jihoon doesn’t eat people lol

**Comment 78:**

Them nodding at each other and smiling? Yes plssssss

**Comment 79:**

They are getting more comfortable with each other

**Comment 80:**

YES Soonyoung and his good ideasssssss

**Comment 81:**

That’s actually quite a creative idea, them going around and reading each other’s thoughts about friendship

**Comment 82:**

YES they got Jihoon and are recording… 

**Comment 83:**

POO they actually cut out the part where they actually record said podcastttttt

**Comment 84:**

NOOOOOO

**Comment 85:**

And they had so much to say they all had to go to sleep first and continue in the morning lol

**Comment 86:**

MAN if there was a man like Junhui making me scrambled eggs in the morning my life would be complete

**Comment 87:**

I wish I was the cat in Wonwoo’s arms lol

**Comment 88:**

Jihoon got up early today! Maybe Junhui being an early bird and making breakfast early is rubbing off him lol

**Comment 89:**

WHY did they put such loud music over this part noooo I want to hear what they are talking aboutttttt

**Comment 90:**

AWWW but them passing the butter around for the toast issssss one of the softest things!!

**Comment 91:**

And like, they aren’t shying away from each other!! Did you see Wonwoo and Soonyoung’s hands together when Soonyoung dropped his butter knife???

**Comment 92:**

Oh my god it’s too sweet, imma get diabetes

**Comment 93:**

Ugh men concentrating are so handsomeeeeee

**Comment 94:**

Oh they are done recording and Wonwoo’s going to edit nowwwww

**Comment 95:**

Wait a minute will we get to hear the actual final product

**Comment 96:**

That’s…. A good question  
  
**Comment 97:**

Uh oh what now

**Comment 98:**

NO I need to be able to hear their angelic voices in the podcast

**Comment 99:**

Where would they put the podcast though

**Comment 100:**

We’ve gone so far

**Comment 101:**

WAIT IF THE PODCAST IS LIKE BEHIND A PAYWALL OR SOMETHING

**Comment 102:**

I WOULD CRYYYYYY

**Comment 103:**

NOOOO not behind a paywall pls

**Comment 104** :

Seungcheol PD come on you know what we want just give it to us pls

**Comment 105:**

Oh Seungkwan and Seokmin are now asking about the podcast lol

**Comment 106:**

YES Seungkwan and Seokmin doing gods work and asking for us

**Comment 107:**

Surprises???

**Comment 108:**

Oh but before we get back to the podcast, I just wanted to say that watching them make the podcast and get more comfortable with each other has been quite rewarding in it of itself anddddddddd I would love them to continueeeeeeeeee

**Comment 109:**

YES i totally agree

**Comment 110:**

LMAO what is that question

**Comment 111:**

Confirmed that Seungkwan and Seokmin are the biggest fans of the show

**Comment 112:**

OH NO WHY IS IT SHORTER THAN THE LAST TWO  
  
**Comment 113:**  
That was a rather sudden ending

**Comment 114:**

I’m a little concerned since Seungcheol PD probably has something up his sleeve… 

**Comment 115:**

WAIT THEY ACTUALLY TACKED ON THE PODCAST EP HERE

**Comment 116:**  
OMG it’s not behind a paywall thank you!!!!

**Comment 117:**

You know what, them cutting out some stuff is worth it because yo I’m pumped to hear this

**Comment 118:**

AND the PD team made little animations for us to watch since podcasts are only audio

**Comment 119:**

Everywhere we see there is love in it

**Comment 120:**

I love this variety show, no questions now

**Comment 121:**

Junhui does so well in voice overs, i bet that dubbing in movies helped too

**Comment 122:**

Yesssss philosophical standpoints I love listening to this type of podcast

**Comment 123:**

So Junhui’s mostly lonely?

**Comment 124:**

Having friends, like good friends, is hard when you are really busy

**Comment 125:**

Yeah, especially in like the acting or entertainment industry, everyone is friendly on the surface but I truly wonder how many people genuinely communicate behind the scenes

**Comment 126:**  
Especially with people youve collaborated with, it’s quite awkward when they don’t talk to you anymore

**Comment 127:**

Aw Junhui hopes that they will become that type of really good friends

**Comments 128:**

They are starting to become so comfortable together, like Soonyoung’s voice when he said “Junhui, it’s okay” ahhhh so sweet

**Comment 129:**

I think like all of them are pretty sensitive… they like know each other better now 

**Comment 130:**

Yeah three days in and they are so comfortable, it’s like a puzzle

**Comment 131:**

Gaming and the esports scene must have not been easy for Wonwoo

**Comment 132:**

Yeah he had decent grades before going to esports too, he must have had so much pressure

**Comment 133:**

Other than teammates Wonwoo also doesn’t really have any friends… 

**Comment 134:**

There are always goods and bads with any type of work, profession… 

**Comment 135:**

Jihoon saying that he connects with friends first through music and then other things… while Wonwoo disagrees by saying that some people are just naturally compatible and very amiable

**Comment 136:**

This kind of discussion is so meaningful, made me reflect on my own friends and i think i have a few toxic friends i need to cut out of my life

**Comment 137:**

Soonyoung is just like being kind to everybody, and hopefully friends will be the same back

**Comment 138:**

Soonyoung always gives his true heart <3

**Comment 139:**

Yes 96 are all so purehearted and nice <3

**Comment 140:**

These jokes and cheesy pick up lines-

**Comment 141:**

Why are they all so good at pick up lines

**Comment 142:**

A poem with friendship lollll

**Comment 143:**

Hahahaha 

**Comment 144:**

This has cured me so much

**Comment 145:**

Ikr this is only the 3rd day in, and they can already work together and kinda scrape together an ep of a podcast?

**Comment 146:**

Next week cannot come faster… 

**Comment 147:**

Fingers crossed time warps us into next week rn

  
  


*

#### [Discussion Thread]

#### 

**Comment 341:**

Forum leader… your prediction… 

**Comment 342 (forum leader):**

No I’m not a psychic, not a witch, not anything I swear…

**Comment 343:**

/s we need to hold a trial and burn you at the stake kkkkkk

**Comment 344 (forum leader):**

Ahhhhhhhhh _I’m sooo scared_

**Comment 345:**

But honestly you are a god

**Comment 346 (forum leader):**

PFFT I AM JUST NORMAL 

  
  


*

#### Bonus:

#### 

_Under one of Junhui’s posts promoting the show on social media_

**Vernonchwenotchew:**

Mrreowwwwwwww

**MoonJunnie:**

Hansol, RRrreaw *swats cat paw*

_Under one of Hoshi’s posts promoting the show on social media_

  
  


**Dokyeommiepizza:**

Hamzzihae~

**Hoshi_horang**

HORANGHAE

_Under one of Wonwoo’s posts promoting the show on social media:_

**Dokyeommiepizza:**

TASTY

**Game_boyWonwoo:**

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

  
  


_Under one of Woozi’s posts promoting the show on social media:_

**Vernonchwenotchew:**

....

**Woozigeniusvobo:**

.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to 218 bros!!! (hence the little bonus scene of 96z and them on social media)
> 
> Our forum leader is a psychic, no protests or objections accepted haha
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
